The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfanwite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Niedersachen (Northern Germany) during the summer of 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have large flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Penwei’ (HU9801865 A2 and QZ1995/0756). The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Sel Wenke’, not patented. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2000 in a controlled environment at Weener, Niedersachen.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2000 at Weener, Niedersachen and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.